Family Ties
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: Cross over Au: Snape wasn't quite as alone as we thought. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Based on this tumblr Post I made.
1. Chapter 1

_I own now of these characters, they are owned by their respective creators._

"Don't be a baby" nine year old Morticia Snape raised the heavy long bow with surprising ease and carefully took aim, "I know what I'm doing"

Eleven year old Severus Snape crossed his arms tightly across his chest and cast his eyes up at the rosy red apple perched atop his raven locks. "Aim a little higher" he guided her. With slow skill Morticia closed one eye and released the arrow, sending it flying through the air in into the core of the apple. Severus calmly stepped away with the Apple hovering where his head was, pinned to the large tree where He and his younger sister hide out during the day.

"Freak!" The siblings turned their heads sharply and peered out from behind the tree. Two girls stood a few yards away, one looked about Severus's age and one looked a few years older, "You're a freak Lily!" the older girl yelled as the younger girl, dubbed Lily, fled to the tree, "Get back here! I'm telling Mummy! You're a Freak!"

Morticia stepped out from behind the tree, the older girl took one look at the skinny, ghost like girl with long black hair and crisp black dress and stumbled back. "Hello." Morticia greeted, pulling Severus from behind the tree, "What's your name?" she asked politely. "Lily." The girl replied, tears rimmed her eyes.

"I'm Morticia," she nodded, "And this." She turned to Severus and pulled him from behind the tree once more, "Is my big brother, Severus." Severus waved shyly.

Morticia took note of the older girl's distress and plucked a clover up from the ground and placing it in the palm of her hand. Slowly the white spherical flower shuttered and sighed, before sprouting tiny white wings and fluttering toward the ginger girl, gently landing on her nose.

Lily giggled, "You can do it to!" she cheered joyously, "That girl is wrong, you're not a freak." Severus finally spoke up, Lily looked behind her where her sister once was, "That was my older sister, Petunia" Lily shrugged.

Two hours later, the three of them sat by the shallow pond in the shade of a tree, Severus laying on his back, silently making the seeds that fell from the tree fly through the air so they wouldn't hit the children sitting below. Lily sat behind Morticia, whom she had taken to calling Tish, braiding the younger girl's inky black hair into two long braids.

"She's just jealous, because she's ordinary and you're special." Severus insisted, "That's mean Severus." Lily scolded him. "But true." Morticia nodded as Lily tied the ends of the two braids together with a rubber band. "Are you going to Hogwarts this year?" Severus asked hopefully, "Yes I just got the letter this morning" Lily said with a spark of ecstasy.

"I didn't even know magic was real until this morning!" Morticia and Severus looked at each other and said in unison, "MuggleBorn."

"What's a Muggle?" Lily asked, "Non Magic folk. Like your sister." Severus explained. "Some families with all magic members, feel that they're better than others because they're Pureblood."

"That's horrid." Lily gasped, Morticia nodded. The Sun began to set over the horizon and the night grew chilly. Severus fetched several small stones from the lining of the pond and piled them in a medium sized circle. Morticia slid her fingers quickly down the side of the tree, setting the tips of her fingers aflame. Lily watched, mouth agape as Tish lit the small fire then blew out her fingers, leaving no trace of any injury.

"Could you teach me that?" Lily asked, Morticia smiled, "Old family secrets."

Two years Later, Morticia would join her friends at Hogwarts.

(_Time skip)_

Professor McGonagall read from the long scroll before her, "Snape, Morticia" She called. The petite, raven haired girl primly placed herself upon the stool, McGonagall placed the heavy hat on Morticia's braids.

"_Hmmmm, let's see, let's see, another Snape. Much more morbid that your brother, but intelligent and kind hearted. Better be…."_

"RAVENCLAW"

Severus was slightly disappointed that Tish wasn't placed in Slytherin, but Clapped as his younger sister made her way to the Ravenclaw table. Meanwhile, Lily, whooped and clapped for her friend. Morticia did quite well in Ravenclaw. Her favorite subject we Herbology, however she was often scolded by Professor Sprout for cutting of the blooms from the flowers she was assigned to care for.

_Seven years later._

Morticia disembarked the Hogwarts express for the last time. Severus waited for her, By Morticia's first car, a used black Hurst. Purchased the past summer, Severus next learnt to drive and thought it was a useless skill. "So." He grinned As Morticia approached in her skin tight black dress, "Terribly Unhappy." Morticia sighed blissfully, "Good." Her brother nodded.

"Cara Mia!" Morticia turned and was lifted into the air by a pair of strong arms. "Gomez!" she breathed as he spun her. "Uh, excuse me." Severus cut in, "Explanations please"

"Oh, Severus." Morticia Smiled, "This is Gomez Addams, my boyfriend."

"Uh Huh, and how long has this been going on exactly." The elder brother asked, surprised that his sister hadn't bothered to mention this boyfriend, not that she hadn't had any before, but this was the first she hadn't told him about.

"Oh, only a few months." Gomez sighed, "Four bliss filled months"

"Uh huh." Severus pressed his tongue to his bottom lip, "Oh Severus please don't be mad, I've been meaning to tell you, but with the….." she cut off, not wanting to mention the Deatheaters. Morbid, Sadistic, and gruesome she maybe, but Racism was one thing that Morticia Snape would not stand for. After Severus joined the group Morticia wouldn't even look at him. Until he told her that he had become a double agent, she had practically disowned him.

"How about, you and Gomez get to know each other." Morticia offered, "Capital Idea Tish!" Gomez agreed, "How about it old man?"

Severus blinked for a moment, and processed what just happened, "Uh, okay." He said slowly, secretly wondering what the hell he just got in to.

_One year later_

"Severus, you'll never guess what's happened!" Morticia took tiny steps in her tight black dress, rushing toward Her brother who sat reading the Daily Prophet. "So help me God, if you dragged in another man eating Plant." Severus warned.

"Oh don't be silly, and Look!" Morticia held out her left hand as she was tailed by Gomez who was sucking on a thick cigar. Severus glanced over the paper and nearly dropped his jaw at the sight of the large diamond ring on Tish's finger.

"Isn't it just wonderful? Gomez asked me to marry him." She explained, "And we'd like you're blessing."

Severus glanced at the odd couple before him, after a few moments he sighed, "You love my sister?" he asked Gomez, "More than anything." Severus glanced at Morticia, "And you love him?" Morticia nodded and held Gomez's large rough hand in her own small, silken one.

"Very well." The elder brother nodded with a sighed, "I now pronounce you Fruit Basket and Nut case."

To Severus's shock, Gomez enveloped him in a bone crushing hug, "Gomez, Gomez, remember what I said about boundaries?"

"Right sorry" Gomez said insincerely, taking another puff from his cigar.

Gomez and Morticia were married that Halloween, every member of Gomez's extremely large family gathered in the Addams family cemetery for the service along with Morticia's closest friends. A large Grave served as the alter and Morticia's dress was Black silk and Lace.

Lily nearly had a heart attack when she saw it be smiled and nodded all the same.

"Here, on the remains of Addams families past, we join our Brother, Gomez Addams and Morticia Snape in Unholy Matrimony." The eldest member of the Addams family, Gomez's great great aunt Calpurnia announced. "Morticia Snape, do you swear to uphold the traditions of the Addams Clan? To Love and Cherish your husband for as long as you both shall live, and after?"

"I do."

"And Gomez Addams, do you Swear to uphold the traditions of the Addams Clan? To love and Cherish your wife for as long as you both shall live, and after?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the souls of the dearly departed, I now pronounce you man and wife."

_Nine years later_

The night was stormy and cold in a little Massachusetts town. On the top of the highest hill in town was an old museum that now acted at the Addams's house. Severus Held a large black Umbrella over his head as rain fell in waves


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry potter or the Addams Family ps. Harry is about Wednesday's age, Pugsley is a year older than them, Assuming this chapter takes place two years before Harry goes to Hogwarts, its about 1988 or 1989, and eight years after Lily and James's death.**

**(Eight years later)**

The night was stormy and cold in the little Massachusetts town. On top of the highest hill in town was an old museum that now acted as the Addams's home. Severus Snape held a large black umbrella over his head as the rain fell in waves.

He trekked up the tall hill until he reached a large cast iron gate, pulling on the handle he found it snuck tight, with a grumble he tapped on the gate's cold wet bars, "Open up you daft thing." He ordered. The gate shuttered and squealed as its giant metal doors swung open reluctantly, "Thank you." Severus said insincerely.

The wind whipped back and forth causing the umbrella to be less then useless, he tucked the long stick under his arm and allowed himself to be soaked to the bone by the pelting rain. By the time her reached the door, Morticia waited for him at the door, "It's a miserable night." She noted and grinned at another streak of lightening parted the sky.

"That it is." He concurred, "Lurch." Morticia turned to the tall, bony butler, "would you please bring my brother a towel?" Lurch grunted and walked with long boom strides. "Severus old man!" Gomez boomed, "Glad you could make it!" the mustached man puffed on a thick cigar.

Lurch handed Morticia a large black towel, "Oh thank you Lurch." She said softly, and handed her elder brother the towel. Nodding his thanks, felt something crawl upon his shoulder, "Tish." He said calmly, "Yes Severus?"

"What is on my shoulder?"

Morticia spun around and smiled, "Oh it's just Thing." She reached out and plucked the disembodied hand off her brother's shoulder.

"Tish you know the Séance is not the only reason I came down here." Severus reminded her as she took his coat and hung it on a coat rack by the door way that seemed to be made of bones. Due to his work with the Order and necessity to keep a low profile after the fall of the Dark Lord Eight years ago, Severus had been unable to meet his Niece and Nephew, Nine year old Wednesday, and Ten year old Pugsley.

Over the years, Severus managed to keep his sister and her family a secret from the Dark Lord, meaning he had to almost cut off all contact with them. But tonight he would finally be able to meet his niece and nephew.

"They're upstairs" Morticia smilled fondly and led him up the split stair case, into the attic which serves as the children's play room. "Children? There's someone I want you to meet." She called up.

Wednesday lowered her crossbow, and Pugsley held the rope on a toy sized guillotine, under which one of Wednesday's dolls lay, about to my executed. Morticia waltzed into the play room, careful not to trip over cast away toy parts and trip wires. "Wednesday, Pugsley." She stepped aside as the children stood and eyed the stranger behind their mother. "This is your Uncle Severus, the one I told you about"

Severus took in the sight of such odd and Addams-like children, Wednesday looked exactly like her mother had at her age, right down to the braids and black dress with a white collar, and Pugsley looked like a smaller, pudgier Gomez, with a grey and black striped shirt and mischievous glint in his eye.

Wednesday stood straight and looked her uncle up and down, he did look somewhat like her mother, with the long thin nose, black hair and pale skin. "Children." Morticia hummed, "What do we say?"

"Be afraid." Wednesday droned, "Be very afraid." Pugsley simply smiled at his Uncle, "Wednesday loves potions," Morticia started, prompting them to talk to each other, "She's very talented."

"Ask me anything." The pale girl challenged, Severus cast a skeptical look at his sister who nodded proudly, he sighed and decided to make it any easy question, "Where, Wednesday, would you like if I asked you to find a Bezoar?"

Wednesday almost snorted with amusement, "In the stomach of a goat." She brushed off instantly, having known that since she was six. Morticia gave her brother an 'I told you so' look.

"Has she shown any signs of magic?" Severus asked, "Oh yes, nothing too grand, simple levitation, that sort of thing." Morticia nodded. "Pugsley show promise to, if he would practice like he is told." Morticia stressed the end of the sentence. "Now that we've all been aquinted, there is something I want to show you." She turned to the children who still eyed their uncle curiously, "it's a stormy night, why on earth are you two inside? Go on and play until Tully gets here."

The children stood and filed out of the room, keeping their eyes on Severus until they reached the stairs, "I think they like you." Morticia smiled, "Come with me." She led Severus down the stairs and out into the graveyard, snagging a black umbrella for Severus and smiling as the rain soaked her hair and dress.

"It's just this way." She weaved between graves and headstones. "Here it is." She smiled and clasped her hands to her chest. They stood in front of a large grey and black marble rectangle that stood five feet high and three feet wide, carved into the front was four intertwined Lilies under a simple inscription.

_**In Loving Memory of Lily Potter (Evans) **_

_**January 30**__**th**__** 1960**_

_**October 31**__**st**__** 1981**_

_**Gifted Witch, Loving Friend.**_

_**Unofficial Addams.**_

"She wasn't just out friend, She was family, and I thought it was only proper to treat her as such." Morticia sighed softly, feeling the sting of sadness over the loss of her beloved friend. While Death is usually celebrated in the Addams Clan, as they see it as the next stage of Life, Lily was different. She was taken too soon.

Severus brushed his eyes, unwilling to cry again after eight years, "she would have loved it Tish." Lighting Cracked across the sky once more followed by the deafening boom of thunder, "Tully and Margaret should be here soon, we should probably go back in side." Morticia nodded once more at the memorial, as if Lily would see the gesture and slowly made her way back to the house.

Severus stood and stared at the marble tribute and couldn't help but notice Morticia had included Lily's surname and maiden name, and couldn't help but smile. No matter how much time had passed, to the siblings, she would always be Lily Evans, the little ginger girl with bright green eyes that had stolen Severus's heart and acted as the siblings' first and practically only friend.

By the time he got back to the house, Morticia had dried herself and was standing in the doorway with Gomez, watching the children play in the rain. "It's a miserable night." Gomez smiled, "I know Darling." Morticia replied, "Séance worthy."

Tully's car pulled up to the gates and two figures stepped out of the car. "There's Tully." Gomez boomed and entered the house, "Children!" Morticia called out, "We're starting!" Severus took Gomez's place in the door way, "Put down that antenna." Morticia laughed as the children sprinted up the hill to the house, arriving out of breath and soaked to the bone.

"Go upstairs and dry off quickly." Morticia ordered as the children tracked mud and rain into the house, Lurch eyed the mess and groaned loudly.

"Morticia, Gomez must know there is no way to bring back the dead." Severus insisted, "Don't you dare tell him Severus." Morticia rejected, "These yearly Séances are the only thing giving Gomez hope, besides, one _can_ briefly contact the dead through Ouija boards and such, it's just you never know what exactly you're talking to."

Severus sighed and shrugged, "Alright, who are we trying to contact anyway?"

"Gomez's older brother, Fester." She pointed to a portrait of a short, pale man holding a candle, "He went missing twenty five years ago after he and Gomez had a fight and guilt has been eating at Gomez ever since"

Morticia sighed, "just play along, and a Muggle and his wife are coming so don't mention any magic." She hugged Severus, "Thank you for doing this, It is good to see you again."

**Ta Da! Next chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter or The Addams Family**

Thunder boomed louder than ever as Tully and Margret Alford hastened into the house, Lurch took their coats. Wednesday stood to welcome the visitors at the door with a somber expression. "Big night for you guys ay small fry?" Tully asked the child.

Margret finally managed to get her coat off, now with her hair askew she turned to Wednesday with a tired smile, "Hello sweet heart." She outstretched her hands which had been bound together with a decorative, golf finger trap. Severus who stood behind Morticia on the stairs had to cover his mouth to avoid sniggering.

Wednesday gracefully held down the ears of the dragon on either side and released Mrs. Tully's fingers, which she shook violently while whispering "thank god"

"Welcome honored guests" Morticia purred, causing the Alfords to look up, "Entrees?" Grandmother Addams smiled cheerfully and offer then unappetizing looking finger foods on a silver tray. Margret nudged her husband and gestured discretely at Severus, who passively gazed at them with distinct disinterest.

"Mother Mary, theres more of them." She whispered. Morticia turned around and smiled, "Yes, How rude of me, Margret and Tully this is my elder brother, Severus." She pointed at the dark looking man behind her

"Severus this is our lawyer Tully Alford and his wife Margaret, they will be joining us for the Séance" Severus nodded politely. "Well it's nice to meet you." Margret said as she slid behind her husband. "Gomez will be joining us soon, but for now I suggest we convene in the Dining room until everything is ready." Morticia glided down the steps as they filled into the parlor.

_Zombies in the front, normal in the middle, assorted weirdo's in the rear. _Tully thought bitterly, caught between Margaret and Wednesday as they tried to file down an extremely tight hall, causing them to walk in a single file line.

In the dinning there was a long table of dark wood, surrounded by just enough chairs. Soon they were joined by Gomez looking half hopeful, and half fearful, and by Grandmother Addams who carried a large glass crystal ball, which sat on a twisted black podium and sat it in front of Morticia, who sat beside her brother.

Lurch sat at his pipe organ and played a haunting tone by Bach. "Sing O Spirits, Harken all souls," Morticia called, "Every year on this date we offer a clarion call to Fester Addams."

Pugsley silently raised a large knife at Wednesday who glared at him, "Stop it." She hissed. "Pugsley." Gomez warned and held out his hand, the young boy grinned sheepishly and handed his father the weapon. "Kids." He shrugged as the Alfords chuckled awkwardly.

"From Generation to Generation." Morticia continued, ignoring the antics of her children, "Our beckon to the beyond." She looked around the table. "All close eyes and join hands" they did so, Severus taking Morticia's long, thin hand, and reluctantly taking Margret Tully's hand, who seemed to be equally adverse to the idea.

Grandmother Addams took Mrs. Tully's other hand and cried out as if in pain, "Oh, what a grip!" she squealed, and then shrieked in shock, "My Hand!" she cried, "She's got my hand!" Margret glanced beside her and found that she was holding a disembodied hand.

In her horror she shot up like a bullet with a series of terrified screams, nearly Tearing Severus's Shoulder out of place. Jesus Christ woman." He thought bitterly and quickly freed himself from her. The children and grandmother burst into laughter as Tully soothed his wife back into her seat, "Come on Pumpkin, join the fun" he insisted.

Morticia eyed the elder, "Mama, you should know better." She scolded. Then looked down at the scuttling hand below her. "Thing you're a handful"

Once things settled down once more, Morticia passed the chant to Wednesday. "Let us ransom you from the power of the grave, tonight O Death let us be your plague." She chanted and passed the crystal ball to Grandmother Addams.

"Mama." Morticia whispered, "Fester Addams, ceoli cerouis, fermerioni bou…" the old woman stopped suddenly with wide eyes, "I feel that he's near."

Nonsense, Severus thought, as the grip on his hands tightened, "Fester Addams! Gather your strength and knock three times." She demanded as the music picked up. They waited for a good three minutes before three solid knocks echoed through the room. Severus was slightly surprised but brushed it off as the storm knocking a branch somewhere.

"Did you hear that?!" Mama cried.

"Asked again Mama, quickly." Morticia urged her, "By all mean." Tully concurred, "Ask, ask." Gomez nodded.

"Fester Addams!" Mama shouted, "I demand you knock again!" they waited until

**Bang**

**Bang **

**Bang**

The company shot out of their seat, "He's at the door!" Gomez cried as Thing rushed toward the front door followed by the rest of the group. Wednesday, who was barely 4 foot 5, was saved from being crush by the stampeding group by Severus, who quickly lifted her thin, fey-like body and step her back down after the adults had rushed out.

The dismal looking child gazed up at him uncertainly before giving a thankful smirk, like the kind one would have if one had just witnessed their worst enemy being chased by a Texas long Horn. The two entered the entrance hall to a stunned crowd.

"Could it be?"

"Is it him?"

"Oh my God."

Severus could see over the heads of most of them, while Wednesday and Pugsley slipped in between the legs of adults. A stout man with skin so pale he made Severus look tan, dressed all in black with barely any neck what so ever, stood in the door way.

"Fester." Gomez gasped with a wide smile.

"Gomez." The man rasped.

All backed away as Gomez stepped forward. Suddenly Gomez enveloped the man in a tight hug, Severus shared a glance with Tish and initiated what they would call in their child hood an eye conversation that when something like this.

"_What the bloody hell is going on here?!"_

"_**Apparently the séance worked" **_

"_Impossible, there is no possible magic that can bring the dead back to life you know that."_

"_**Well how would you explain it?" **_

"_Do you think we should tell Gomez?" _

"_**Absolutely not! Just play along, we'll talk later." **_

The finished with a mutual head nod and turned their attention back the door, where a little old woman stood in a rubber rain cap and blue jacket, "Good evening." She said in a thick german accent, "I am doctor Penderslash" the thunder rolled on cue.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Addams Family**

"He was found In Miami, caught in a tuna net" the Doctor with a stereotypically thick german accent explained to the group who had gathered in the living room. "It was just last month, during zee hurricane Helga"

Severus sat on the couch with his hand over his mouth, internally ranting about how only a fool would believe this woman. "Ze sky it was black as Pitch. Ze waves Zey were walls of Doom! Can you imagine?"

Wednesday glanced at everyone in the room to see if anyone else was buying this. The storm roared on outside as the group listened to the tail. "there were tests, so many tests, a complete psychological profile." The woman spoke with her hands waving, "At long last Ze Florida department of ze fish and ze game said, "Lo and behold, oh my oh my oh my oh my, go tell it on ze mountains. He iz your Brother."

Gomez wept tears of joy on Morticia's shoulder, while the pale siblings shared a look. "Boom they give him to me in Human serviced and After all these years of God know what heartache, I am bringing him home to you!"

"That's preposterous!" Margret scoffed, 'Seconded' Snape mentally agreed. Tully tried to hush his protesting wife, "well isn't it just the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard!?"

"I certainly is!" Gomez agreed happily turning to his "brother"

"and know your back" he approached Fester. "Yes, Back, Back to share your joys, your sorrows, hey everything." Tully concurred

"But I just don't know." Margret began again, "Uh, Pumpkin, how does this work again?" Tully asked, handing her the finger trap. "Oh for god sakes an infant could understand!" she demonstrated, to find she could not remove her fingers once again.

Grandmother Addams cackled as the woman struggled.

"Fester Addams!" Morticia finally spoke up, "Home at last."

"Yes, Home for atleast… A week." Fester muttered, "A week?, Don't be ridiculous!" Gomez protested, "you're home now."

"Sorry, I have to get back," Fester declined, "Got a lot of things cooking in the Bermuda Triangle"

"Oh Gomez" Morticia sighed sensually, "The Bermuda Triangle." Oh boy, here we go, Severus rolled his eyes and stood up, not wanting to be anywhere near those two when they got like this. "Devils Island." Gomez replied.

"The black hole of Calcutta" Morticia finished as Gomez kissed her fingers. "Excuse us, second honeymoon."

Severus leaned on the chair Wednesday lay under. The sound of sizzling drew his attention as the professor leaned back to see behind the couch, finding Pugsley soldering his way into Fester's trunk.

"Pugsley." He whispered, the young boy looked up and his uncle pressed a finger to his lips, Pugsley nodded and opted for a lock pick instead.

"Doctor Pindersloss, will you be staying with us to?" Morticia asked. "No, no, no, I must be going, but I will be back, you can bet. To check on fester's adjustment."

A loud clank sounded behind the couch and all looked back to see Pugsley with his arm in a bear trap. "Cool" he giggled.

"No one gets out of the Bermuda Triangle, not even for a vacation." Wednesday state, looking up at the Doctor and Fester. "Everyone knows that."

"My little bundle, so much you don't understand." Pindersloss knelt down, "Ze Human spirit it is a hard thing to kill."

"Even with a chainsaw." Grandmother Addams sighed.

Soon the Doctor left and Morticia got herself alone with her Brother. "What do you think?" Morticia asked, quietly, Gomez had taken the children to bed and fester had gone to his room. "I think this is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard." Severus stated bluntly.

Morticia shrugged and hummed, "Oh Tish, you don't really think…."

"I don't know what to think, I just know that it is impossible to raise the dead, so that mean that A) Fester Addams is really alive, and somehow though some indescribable means of fate managed to find his way home after twenty five years. Or B) there is a complete stranger in my house masquerading as my brother in law." Morticia spelt it out

"We should tell Gomez." Severus insisted, "No it would kill him, and not in the good way." Morticia bite down on her long red nail and propped the armed hand on her hip. "We just need more proof is all."

Morticia spun around quickly, "Come stay with us!" she insisted.

"What? No!"

"Please, the new school year doesn't start for a few days, we have plenty of room, and It's not like you have anyone back in England." Morticia pleaded.

"What makes you think I have no body?" Severus asked defensively. Morticia raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Shut up." Severus muttered, "Anyway how are we going to explain that to your husband?"

"Gomez won't mind, he adores you." Morticia, "It will just be for a few days, until the school years starts and you go back to work. You would leave your own baby sister alone with a murderous stranger would you?" she begged.

"No, but apparently I'll let you marry one." He retorted, "Fine I'll stay until the school year starts."

"Oh thank you Severus, she hugged him quickly, "You won't regret it!"

"Yes I will."

"Lurch?" Morticia called over the tall butler, "Will you show my brother to one of the guest bedrooms please?" the zombie like man grunted and nodded, "Just follow him, I'm going to go talk to Fester."

Severus nodded and followed the butler to a large black room with a gray and black canopy bed, black wood furniture and a bay window over looking the graveyard. "Thank you Lurch." He nodded and shut the door, leaning against the hard wood with a loud sigh.

"I love my sister, I love my sister, I love my sister." he chanted over and over.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Unpacking?" Morticia peered through the bedroom door and Fester jumped about a foot in the air. "Let me." She strolled in to the dusty room. "It's fine, I'll do it." Fester stuttered.

Morticia reached into the bag and pulled out the first thing she felt, "Crowbar." She hummed, flinching as he snatched it from her. She pulled out a parcel of five red tubes wrapped in black tape, "Dynamite" she cooed fondly.

She handed him the explosive and pulled out a thick glass bottle with a tattered label, "Cyanide" before he could snatch it away she whirled on him, "Fester." She smiled

"As if we'd run out." She handed him the poison and strolled out, "Good night,"

Wednesday watched her mother leave Fester's room and stared at her uncle who stared right back at her before closing the door, Wednesday shrugged and locked herself in her room, she had better things to do than worry about Fester.

She wanted to get a better look at her Mother's brother. Opening the trap door in her floor she swung her legs down and slip down the shaft, catching herself on the air duct and puling herself through. She had asked Lurch to give her Uncle a room close to hers so she could easily spy on him.

Army crawling through the metal tube she finally reached a grate that lead straight down into the guest bedroom where Severus sat on the bed.

Below Severus heard the sound of shifting above him and smirked, waiting for a few moments before looking up at the air duct, "I know you're there Wednesday." He said, waiting for the grated door to swing open, which it did and down fell little Wednesday Addams in a black nightgown.

"Didn't you mother tell you it's rude to spy on your guests?" He asked, Wednesday shook her head. "Good, it's a silly rule. Knowing what's going on around you in a valuable skill and you should never lose that." He nodded.

Wednesday Nodded, slightly taken aback, usually people who were not her parent's told them it was rude to eavesdrop. "Now, is there any particular reason you came crawling through the vent shaft?"

"I wanted to get to know you better." She said honestly. "And it never occurred to you to ask?"

"Every one Lies." Wednesday said with brutal Honesty. "The only way to really know someone is to watch them."

"You're a smart girl." Severus nodded, slightly disturbed that someone so young was so aware of the brutal nature of the world, at least she's prepared, he thought.

"However, you are also still a girl who should be in bed." Severus walked over to the door and opened it for her, Wednesday Reluctantly walked out of the room and let the door close behind her.

Severus sighed, His niece may have looked like her mother but she most definably had a spark of the Addams's Madness in her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own no characters in this story and I do not own Harry potter nor the Addams Family.**

**And for the love of God, there are only five chapters and 34 people are already following this story, who are you people?!**

Sleep was out of the question with the house shaking with every blast of thunder, and Fester's screaming didn't help any. Around six the next morning Severus finally fell asleep, temporarily letting his guard down for a mere five minutes. Fortunately for the children who knelt outside the door, five minutes is all one needs to attach a small, yet powerful speaker to the hood of a remote controlled tank.

Said tank was currently wheeling its way across the crooked floor boards to the foot of the bed. "Ready?" Pugsley whispered peering around the corner and into the room, "One."

Wednesday nodded and gazed intently at her sleeping uncle's back, "Two" she clutched the remote. Unknown to them their uncle awoke to the sound of the tank rumbling across the floor, he reached for his wand on the nightstand and cast a silencing spell over the toy. He smirked and waited until the two children were no longer looking and softly slid his feet over the wood floor, carful to make no noise.

"Ready?" he heard the little boy whisper. "One"

"Two" he heard Wednesday reply.

"Three?" he leaned over them and leaned on the door frame, the children's heads snapped up and they simultaneously gulped. "Morning."

Pugsley looked around him at the tank that sat by the bed and pressed button, the tank rattled and shook, but no noise blasted from the speaker. "Mother says breakfast is ready." Wednesday droned, not really caring that the tank didn't work, juvenile pranks were really more Pugsley's cup of tea.

"MmHm." He tapped his foot patiently, "well then we had better not keep her waiting." Wednesday stood and brushed her dress off then pulled her brother up by his arm, "Shall we." Their uncle gestured down the hall, the children didn't meet his eye and began to make their way down the stairs, Pugsley at an enthusiastic run, with all the energy of a young boy, while his sister settled for a leisurely stroll.

"if you're my mother's brother, why haven't I met you before?" she asked. "It's a long story, one I'm not up to telling at this early hour." He said bluntly, "Mother says you're a teacher, what do you teacher?" she almost interrogated him.

He sighed, he might as well give her some answers, if she's anything like her mother, she'll find out somehow. "I'm a potions master, at Hogwarts School for Magic"

"Where's that?"

"In Scotland."

"Is it nice there?"

He smiled a little, "It's cold, rainy, foggy, and almost always overcast."

Wednesday smiled, it sounded absolutely perfect, "And you live there?"

"Most of the time, during the school year, if not I live near London."

"Mother said something awful happened when you both were younger, and she showed me a grave of a woman she knew. Did you know her?"

Severus stiffened, he could still remember clearly hearing the news, the gut wrenching guilt, the knowledge that he might have been able to do something, he got to say good bye.

"Yes." Wednesday could tell the subject was sensitive, but she long wanted to know why her mother sometimes sat by the grave stone of a Non-Addams and talked to it. "Who was she?"

He sighed, "A friend of ours, we grew up together" he said quickly and prayed for no more questions, "Mother told me how she died, a man killed her, but she says it like she is sad." Wednesday stopped and looked up at him. "Why?"

He stopped and looked at her, her small, pale face that held wisdom far beyond her years. He blinked a couple time, he didn't know how to answer, he knew the answer, but he didn't know how to say it. Finally with a sigh he pressed his large hand to her jet black braids,

"You ask too many questions." He said finally, "Come on, your mother's waiting."

Wednesday realized she crossed a line and remained silent for the rest of the walk.

"Home Cooking!" Grandmother Addams cackled, "Nothing like it in the world!"

Severus resisted the urge to cover his nose at the vile smell, 'God I Hope not.' He thought and took a place by his sister and across from Wednesday, Fester and Gomez scrambled into the kitchen and Pugsley was nowhere to be found.

"May I have the salt." Wednesday asked politely, Fester began to reach for it before Morticia stopped him, "What do we say?" she asked. Wednesday looked at Fester, "_now"_

Grandmother Dished out servings of a gruesome looking stew, complete with eyeballs and bits of green goo, however despite its outward appearance Addams's cooking really wasn't that bad.

"What is it?" Fester asked, gazing warily at the food, "Mama's specialite de la maison" Morticia cooed

"Oh Tish." Gomez sighed, "Oh God." Severus rolled his eyes. Morticia smiled and reached under the table, and dug her long nails into her brother's knee. Severus hissed through his teeth.

"Start with the eyes." The elderly witch nudged Fester. "Did you sleep well?" Morticia asked his, Fester paused, "Like the dead!" he grinned.

"Really?!" Gomez said, "Who know the Bermuda Triangle could change a man so much." Fester froze and Morticia and Severus shared a look. "You used to toss and turn all night, we'd have to chain you to the bed post."

"Doesn't make sense" Wednesday mused, staring at her uncle. "The Bermuda Triangle is a very strange and Mysterious place." Fester changed the subject quickly, "You'd be surprised by all the things you don't know."

"She certainly would." Morticia smiled, "Wednesday adored the Bermuda triangle, she studies it, death at sea, she's hooked."

"Ask me anything." The girl challenged. Fester sputtered, "Being in my old room sure brings back memories!" he eyed Gomez, "Remember Camp Custer?"

"For pre-teen offenders!" Gomez laughed.

"Aren't memories precious?" Fester sighed, "Today I'd like to wander through the house, remembering."

"Sorry old man, no wandering today, today we go straight to the vault"

All paused as Pugsley came rushing down the stairs with a large red stop sign in his grasp. "Hm, Hm!" Gomez put his hands up and everyone listened intently, suddenly the sound of brakes squealing and the blare of horns were followed by the sound of crunching metal. "Bravo Pugsley!"

They finished breakfast and the two brothers rushed off to the vault as the children went up to their play room and Morticia and Severus were finally alone. "What do you think so far?" he asked his sister.

"I don't know, what do you think?" she insisted, "Well he's a bit of a left-handed monkey wrench, but that describes practically every person in this family" he shrugged.

"Well, the charity auction is tonight, will you be coming?"

"Mmmm, let's see, sitting a crowed court house, surrounded by soccer moms and insurance sales men…."

"A simple no would suffice" Morticia stopped him, "besides, I have to go to the castle tonight and start stocking the supplies and setting up the class room." He shrugged.

She sighed "Fine, but promise me that you will keep a phone or something with you so I can call you back afterwards." She crossed her arms. "Alright, alright." He began to turn.

"Wait," she caught his arm, "Have you told anyone about us, the family I mean?"

He shook his head, "As far as anyone who doesn't already know of you knows, I am just a crotchety school teacher."

"Have you seen Lily's son?" she asked. He shook his head, "I know he looks like his father, exactly like his father."

"But he has Lily's eyes" She nodded

"How'd you know?"

"After James and Lily died, Dumbledore came here to the house, Pugsley was playing with the fire and Wednesday was still in her crib, It was Halloween so Gomez had gone out with some of his cousins to celebrate, and there he was, Albus Dumbledore." Morticia shook her head, she never liked her old `headmaster.

"He told me what happened and that Harry was going to his aunt and uncle. I asked him why harry wasn't going to Sirius and he told me that Sirius was the one who sold him out."

"Do you believe him?" Severus cut in, "you know I don't." Morticia rested her hands on the table, "Sirius Black was many things, but he was loyal."

"Anyway, I asked his to bring Harry to me, Lily and I were friends and we stayed friends until her death, Albus refused, he wouldn't tell me where his aunt and uncle were either, he only told me that Harry looked like his father, but he had his mother's eyes." Morticia smiled sadly, "I still hate that old man." She shook her head.

Dumbledore always favored Gryphindors, he's go out of his way to go easy on James Potter and his friends especially. But where the headmaster refused to properly punish the so called "Marauders" Morticia picked up the slack.

"I'm still shocked you weren't in Slytherin." Severus sighed, "You'd have been a great one. Remember what you did after Black tried to kill me? You know when I found out Lupin was a werewolf" he laughed, what would have been an awful memory came with wonderful baggage. "I do." Morticia nodded.

"We had a lot of fun that week," Severus smiled, "Something they ate, the nurse had said." Morticia smiled fondly, "Yea." Her brother snickered, "Arsenic on the rocks"

They spent the morning revisiting old memories and punishments Morticia had dealt out. There was one that stood out though. It was without a doubt, Morticia's best revenge on James potter of them all

_Fifth year_

"_Leave him Alone!" Morticia ordered and Severus struggled in the air above them. The blasted James Potter was at it again. _

"_Shove off twerp." Sirius Black grabbed the back of her collar and jerked her back. _

"_Stop it!" she pushed his away, "Let him down now!" _

"_Or what Pipsqueak?" Peter and Sirius challenged, they were a good ten yards away from her brother and James, and The two boys bent over to be face to face with her. Morticia's face was stone cold, and unreadable, and quicker than anyone in the gathering crowd could comprehend, Little Morticia Snape had the 5'10 Gryphindor face down on the ground, his arm twisted completely back at the shoulder, with his face pressed into the dirt. _

_Sirius yelling in pain and shock as his arm bend in such a way it looked as if it might break. Sirius flailed his free arm trying to reach his wand, Morticia pressed the point in the hollow triceps muscle, making the arm limp and unusable._

"_James!" Remus called his friend, making potter loose his focus and drop Severus ten feet off the ground, who landed with a sickening crack. "Holy Shit!" James drew him wand, "Let him go,"_

"_Or what." Morticia challenged mimicking his former tone, "I'll hex you into next week,"_

"_Hmmm." Morticia looked down at the whimpering Sirius, her face as , Severus had recovered from his fall, and clutched his possible broken arm, "I wonder" she twisted the arm a bit more. "James! Get her!" _

"_Stupify!" Tish turned just in time to catch a stunning curse in the face. The spell sent her thin body flying back. _

"_MORTICIA" Severus darted forward, the spell had sent the thirteen year old through the air, and into the truck of a thick oak tree. Tish's head `had jerked back into the hard wood and dark red blood dripped down her brow, leaving small red stripes that stood out against her white skin. _

"_Tish! Oh My God! Tish." Severus lifted her lip head, "Hey, hey, can you hear me?" she moaned a little bit and her head lulled to the side. Most to the crowd had ran off, not wanting to get a detention. From Tish's point of view everything was blurry and fuzzy, all she knew was her head hurt and she was terribly tired. _

"_Oh my God!" Lily rushed over, "Severus she need to get to the nurse!" The Marauders had fled the scene and Severus carried Morticia To Madam Pomphrey, Severus got his Arm mended, a hair line fracture down his humerus. Tish lay unconscious in the hospital wing for three hours, in which time the four boys got off with three days detention, and ten points from gryphindor each._

_Severus was fuming when Tish awoke, and so she was she when she heard the news. But she had a plan._

_(Two days later) _

_James Potter wandered under the bleachers, searching desperately for his broom, it was the best on the market and costs a fortune. _

"_Hello James." Potter jumped about two feet in the air and turned, Morticia Snape sat patiently under the quidditch stands, the shadows casting eerie looking shades all around her she still has a small white strip of tape over the stiches she received. "What are you doing here Snape?"_

"_Waiting for you." She smiled, "I knew you'd be here."_

"_How"_

"_Tuesdays, Quidditch practice, easy to anticipate." She swung her legs back and forth girlishly, _

"_What are you saying?"_

_She hopped off the bar, "I'm saying you're a creature of habit." She walked toward him slowly, like a predator toward prey. "And if something were to challenge your habit you might find it…" she fiddled with her long fingers, "Upsetting"_

"_What have you done?!" he bellowed. Tish grinned and reached into her pocket, her plan was to hit Potter where he lived, and that's exactly what she did. Out of her pocket, she pulled a small, knobby looking piece of wood and tossed it to his feet._

"_What's this?" he picked it up and tossed in in his hand, "Don't you recognize it James?" she asked, "Finely polished Mahogany wood, finished with liquefied dragon scales, it truly is a magnificent piece of hardware." She shrugged and pouted a little, "At least it was…" _

"_Was!? WAS?! What do you mean was?!" _

"_I mean that I have disassembled your precious broom, and have randomly scattered the pieces about the school grounds" James's face contorted into a look of sheer horror, "Now." She stood toe to toe with him, "I can offer you a deal," she handed him a sheet of paper, "I have here a list of tasks for you, and for every task you complete, I will give to a hint as to the location of a piece of your broom."_

"_Why you litte…!" he grabbed her arm, "Now!" she said again, "You could, of course, try and find the pieces on your own, but…" she spread her arms, "The school grounds stretch over 25 miles wide, 18 miles long, including the Forbidden Forest." She sighed, "And the final game is only four days away, do you really want to risk that?" _

_Over the span of four days, James potter was subject to every form of humiliation Morticia Snape's mid could conjure, from dyeing his hair a lovely shade of hot pink, to wearing Lily's sea foam green ball gown for a whole day, to being a test subject for Severus's Potions, some of which had wonderfully awful side effects. _

"_Alright" Morticia and Severus sat under the whomping willow side by side, grinning from ear to ear, James Potter standing in front of them, every inch of him a bright, shiny blue green, he looked like a sparkling diamond, "Alright Potter, theres just one more thing for you to do and You'll have you're broom, and not a moment's too soon." Severus looked at Morticia's watch, "The final game is in one hour."_

"_Yes, Sweet Merlin, Please, I'll do anything, anything at all." James groveled. "Oh, God I love seeing him beg like that." Severus smiled, "Tish…"_

_Morticia smiled, "Alright Potter, The last this is… You have to say you're sorry." James went silent, "What?"_

"_We want you, to say You're Sorry" Severus said slowly, certain Potter wouldn't do it. "Alright, fine" James laughed, "I…I.. Inswfty" James muttered the rest._

"_Sorry, didn't catch that" the elder brother leaned forward, "Repeat it please."_

"_I. Am. Sorry." James said through clenched teeth, "Foooor?" Morticia urged. _

"_Fooooooooor, teasing you." James said finally._

"_And…?"_

"_And Breaking your brother's arm."_

"_And…"_

_By the time Morticia was satisfied with James's apology, it had been fifteen minute and James had confessed to at least fifty different crimes. "Are you happy now?" he asked. The siblings looked at each other and nodded, Morticia climbed up on her brother's shoulders and plunked the finally piece of the broom from a hollowed out niche in the tree. _

"_Catch." She tossed it down and James flung himself to the ground trying to catch it. _

"_Later Losers!" he ran off toward the castle, "I gotta game to win."_

_Severus set her back on the ground, "You think he meant any of that?" he asked. "Oh Not in the slightest" Morticia shook her head. "Buuut…" she pulled a small tape recorder out of her breast pocket, "I got it all of tape." She smiled. _

(Present day)

"That was without a doubt the most brilliant thing you ever did." The elder nodded, "That's why I was a Ravenclaw" she smiled, "Alright, You have work to do and I have to get the children and the boys ready for the charity auction." 

**Alright friends after some research it would seem that Wednesday is eleven in the Addams Family Movie, but we will pretend she's nine for the sake of the story**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Own Neither the Addams Family nor Harry Potter.**

The wooden ladder wobbled back and forth as the Potions Master gently placed carefully labeled glass bottles of varying sizes on the top shelf of the potions closet. It was getting late and he still hadn't heard from Morticia, maybe everything went fine…

No such luck, just as Severus reached the last rung on the ladder, a large black crow burst through the window with a disturbing caw. After getting his finger nicked and pecked by the bird, he finally removed the rolled up paper tied to its leg. "Damn bird." He muttered and shook his hand the bore several tiny cuts. The crow seemed to hiss at him and shook it's feathers before hopping across the desk and shooting out the window.

Every unrolled the scroll and was disturbed by the seven simple letter scrawled across it,

"_You need to get over here. Now"_

Severus grabbed his cloak quickly and moved for the fire place, grabbing a handful of floo powder, "Addams Mansion" he stated clearly and dropped the dust, ending up a split second later in the Parlor of the house, "Oh Severus, Thank god!" Morticia rose from the chair, hands clasped before her and her face drawn with worry.

"What's happened? Are you alright?!" he asked hurriedly, "I'm fine, but Gomez…" Severus suddenly became aware of the sound of trains rattling above and below them, "What in the name of…"

"His trains, they're everywhere, the children are terribly worried…" she fretted. "Alright, alright, let's just go see the children, get them to bed, and then we'll both go and see Fester." Morticia nodded and led them to Wednesday's room where the children lay across the bed. The noise had not reached their room yet.

"Children, your uncle's here." Morticia led him in and closed the door firmly, "now, what story shall we here tonight hmmm?"

The mother traced her finger over the spine of each book before choosing a leather bound book with golden vines decorating the dark green binding. "Grimm's fairy Tales." She sighed, "First edition." She smiled and opened the book, the inner cover was signed with two ink signatures,

_Jacob Grimm & Wilhelm Grimm_

"Hm, you know some of those stories are true." Severus noted, "Though they have been horribly distorted by the muggle point of view." He sat in a chair be the bed.

"Hmm, isn't everything…." Morticia sat on the bed and opened the book, half way through the sound of trains rattled around the room, "Oh no." Morticia sighed, "Father's playing with his trains again." Wednesday looked up at her mother.

"He's using the destiel." Pugsley, they listened closedly, "The covered bridge." Wednesday stated. They listened more, "Dead man's curve." Morticia gasped.

"It's all about uncle fester isn't it?" the siblings looked at each other, "I don't know darling." Morticia answered, "It's time for bed." She closed the book, Pugsley hopped off the bed and scuttled out of the room. "Are you stay here tonight?" Wednesday asked her passive uncle.

He nodded, "Can you tell me more about magic tomorrow?" she looked up curiously, pulling the covers up to her chin. "Maybe" he shrugged. Wednesday looked at her mother who made a discreet waving gesture towards her brother and nodded.

They were interrupted by an ear shattering explosion that shook the house. "Sweet nightmares." Morticia and Severus left the room. "Shall we go see to our dear brother in law?" Severus gesture down the hall, "He'd be outside." Morticia and her brother exited the house, the sister grabbing her black hooded cloak.

They waited outside a set of trap doors, and soon Fester was expelled from the one marked "Pugsley" along with a gush of water and several floundering fish. "Sleepless night?" Morticia asked as the man scrambled to his feet.

The man eyed both of the sinister looking sibling, "Walk with us Fester." Severus insisted, taking Fester's left side while his sister took the right. The trio strolled through the night into the Addams Graveyard, a flat yard of land that went on for at least a mile, with every few feet dotted with a bizarre headstone.

"Aunt LaBorgia" Morticia pointed to one, a portly looking woman rattled with tiny holes, "Executed by a firing squad"

"Ah, Cousin Fledge" Severus pointed to a stone man with only a torso and a head, "Torn limb from limb by four wild horses."

"And Darling uncle Eimar…" They stopped at a particularly large one, "Buried Alive."

Fester looked scared out of his wits, "Psychopaths..." Morticia nodded. "Fiends…" Severus smiled, "Mad dog killers…" the sibling finish together.

"Brutes Fester, pioneers. Lest we forget." They kept walking and came upon a large statue of an unusually large vulture, "your beloved Meurto." The sister sighed, "When you left he was simply a different vulture, he wouldn't circle, he wouldn't peck."

"That's how much you mean to this family." Severus said, in an almost threatening tone.

The largest grave was a few feet ahead, a giant stone carriage with two smiling people, a man and woman, in the driver's seat. The rock Horse's reared back as if they were about to leap from their podium.

"Mother and Father Addams" Morticia sighed sadly, Severus had only met them once, at Tish and Gomez's wedding. "How I wish the children could have known them better."

"Hmm, tell that to an angry mob." Severus grunted, Fester's face was drawn in horror. "And our credo" Morticia gazed at the craving fondly. "Sic Gorgiamos allos subjectatos nunc"

"We gladly feast on those who would subdue us." Morticia and Severus gazed at Fester, "Not just pretty words."

"As an Addams" Severus stressed the word, "You must understand completely"

Fester shook terribly, "As an Addams… yes I do." The siblings looked at each other, and turned "Good night Fester." Morticia sighed. "Rest in Peace" her brother added. They left the man shuttering.

"Will you be staying here tonight Severus?" Morticia asked.

"I suppose that would be best" Severus said, "What exactly happened, I take it you are no sure that he is not Fester."

"I don't think so." Morticia sighed, "Do you remember your way to the room?"

He brother nodded, "Severus? How did you know all that about the Addams's?"

"I do my research." He nodded, "I know I make snide comments about the Addams's, but I'm glad you found them."

"Well, Gomez is the only man who finds the fact I killed our father charming. " Morticia chuckled.

"Well you can't take all the credit"

_(Flash Back) _

_The sound of Running water filled the air as the Snape siblings poured themselves each a glass of fine wine. It was a night to celebrate after all, in due time the world would be rid of an abominable human being. Morticia was living with her brother in a two room flat, and over the past year, the siblings had concocted as fool proof scheme to rid the world of their abusive father._

"_Have you got what you need from the potions closet?" Tish asked, and placed a large funnel over the top of the green bottle. Severus place what looked like a black medical back on the table and pulled out a vial of green liquid, a package of white powder, three small black beans, a small collapsible cauldron, and dozens of other ingredients. _

"_Perfect" Tish smiled. Severus lit the gas flame on the stove and set the cauldron on the fire, then began to crush the beans with the side of the knife. Morticia carefully measured out the proper amount of powdered dragon scale and Arsenic. Soon the bright red potion was swirling in the cauldron. "Wait." Severus thought, the poison was very bitter, and the wine was sweet, He pulled out an amount of red berries, and mashed them in the mortar and Pestle. _

"_Careful, careful…" Morticia warned, "I'm being careful." Her brother snapped as he poured the potion through the funnel and into the bottle. "Alright, you know what to do." Severus shook the bottle and handed it to Tish, who placed the golden wrapping back around the top. _

_The next morning, Tobias Snape was found dead in his home, grasping a bottle of wine, with a look of horror on his face. _

_No one came to the funeral, except two black clad figures, one wearing a black lace veil, both wearing disconcerting smiles. _

_(End flash back)_

"You are going to tell Wednesday about Magic aren't you" Morticia crossed her arms, "It's odd, you just got here and already she does nothing but talk of you."

"We'll see." The brother smiled, "good night Tish"


End file.
